An area of ongoing research and development is systems and methods to provide for accurate scoring of athletic events. More recently instant replay has been instituted in various sports to allow officials to review plays and calls made by the officials. However, in many sports, human scoring and officiating still produces a controversial margin of error. With athletes pushing the envelope of human performance, it becomes more difficult for humans to officiate and score athletic events. There therefore exists the need for systems and methods that further remove officiating and scoring duties away from humans in athletic events.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.